frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:PinkieStyle/"Et fuit lux " - Rozdział 2.
Pierwszy rozdział najwyraźniej wam się spodobał, gdyż napisaliście mi miłe i motywujące komentarze, za co bardzo dziękuje. ❤ Także zaczynamy rozdział drugi. center|250px ---- Elsa - Wyżej! - krzyknęła radośnie Elizabeth, kiedy skoczyła na kolejny stopień śnieżnych schodów. - Na pewno? - zapytała Elsa idacą tuż za nią. Eliza radośnie potwierdziła i przygotowała się do następnego skoku. Królowa machnęła ręką, a przed nimi wyrósł kolejny stopień. Dziewczynka radośnie na niego skoczyła i obróciła się w stronę cioci. - Zjeżdżamy? - zapytała. Elsa uśmiechnęła się i stworzyła lodową zjeżdżalnie. - Z górki na pazurki? - uśmiechnęła się do siostrzenicy. - Z górki na pazurki! - zaśmiała się Elizabeth i ześlizgnęła się z Elsą po zjeżdżalni. Kiedy były już na podłodze, drzwi od komnaty otworzyły się, a do środka wszedł Olaf. Eliza pisnęła radośnie i podbiegła przytulić bałwanka. - Co tu porabiacie? - zapytał śniegowy ludek. - Bawimy się, chodź pobawisz się z nami! - odpowiedziało dziecko i pociągnęło Olafa za rękę. Bałwanek zachichotał i podreptał za Elizą. Czas leciał szybko, ale zabawa trwała najlepsze. Cała trójka jeździła po lodzie, robiła orły na śniegu i rzucała się śnieżkami. Elizabeth przez cały czas się śmiała. - Ciociu, a zrobisz mi sukienkę? - Sukienkę? - zapytała zdziwiona Elsa. - Tak, sukienkę. Niebieską, taką z lodu. O, i żeby była bardzo ładna. Królowa pomyślała chwilę, a następnie skierowała ręce w stronę dziewczynki. Elizabeth zaczęła otaczać jakaś lodowa aura, a po chwili dziecko miało już na sobie śliczną błękitną sukieneczkę do kolan, z dużą ilością falbanek i kokardek. Obróciła się kilka razy, aby zobaczyć jak wygląda. Uśmiechnęła się, a po chwili rzekła; - Jestem królowa Eliza, władczyni Arendelle. A teraz macie mi tutaj przynieść duuuuużo czekoladek o smaku truskawkowym. - Tak jest wasza wysokość! - ukłoniła się nisko Elsa. Eliza usiadła na górce ze śniegu, przypominającej tron. Oparła głowę na oparciu i ziewnęła. Po kilku minutach księżniczka już spała. - Olaf, czy mógłbyś poszukać Anny? - zwróciła się Elsa do bałwanka. - Już lecę! - odpowiedział i wybiegł z sali. Królowa skupiła się i zaczęła zbierać cały śnieg i lód do siebie. Następnie wzięła na ręce Elizę i wyszła z komnaty. Przemknęła cicho korytarzem, weszła do sypialni Elizabeth i ułożyła ją w łóżku. Wyszła cicho z pokoju i poszła do swojej komnaty. ~°~ Kristanna Anna złożyła kolejny pocałunek na ustach Kristoffa. Wrócili już jakąś godzinę temu, jednak czułości i pieszczoty nie miały końca. Kristoff objął ją w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie. Lubił kiedy była blisko. Czuł jej zapach, oddech i dotyk. I to, kiedy łaskotała go włosami po twarzy. Po prostu nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez Anny. To samo ona mogła powiedzieć o nim. Uwielbiała być w jego ramionach. Było tu bezpiecznie i ciepło. Oboje przylegli do siebie jeszcze bardziej. Nagle usłyszeli nawoływanie z korytarza. - Anna! Kristoff! - To Olaf! - szepnęła Anna i odsunęła się od Kristoffa. Para szybko poprawiła to i owo, a po chwili do pokoju wszedł bałwanek. - O, tu jesteście dzieciaczki! Elsa kazała mi was znaleźć, ale chyba teraz już poszła do wyra (łóżka, przyp. autora), więc to już nie ważne. Wy też już chyba jesteście zmęczeni to was zostawię. Branoc! Powiedziawszy to Olaf wyszedł z komnaty. Kristoff spojrzał na Annę, a ta zachichotała. Rzeczywiście, ta "rozmowa" była bardzo... ciekawa. Kobieta odwróciła się i oznajmiła, że idzie się umyć. Jej mąż przytaknął i usiadł na łóżku. Po upływie kilku minut oboje już leżeli w łóżku pogrążeni w śnie. ~*~ Anna Anne obudziły czyjeś mokre dłonie na twarzy. Otworzyła sennie oczy i spojrzała w bok. Ujrzała Elizabeth. Jej córka była cała mokra od szyi w dół. Kobieta zerwała się z łóżka i wzięła Elize na ręce. - Co się stało? Dlaczego jesteś cała mokra? - zapytała przerażona. - Mamusiu, gorąco mi. - oznajmiła Eliza zmęczonym głosem. Anna przyłożyła rękę do czoła córki. Była rozpalona. Kobieta zaniepokojona obudziła męża. - Mhmm... - zamruczał Kristoff. - Kochanie, wstawaj! Ellie ma gorączkę! Mężczyzna zerwał się z łóżka i spojrzał na żonę oraz córkę. - Czemu jesteś mokra? - zapytał małej księżniczki. - Sukienka od cioci Elsy się roztopiła. Całe moje łóżeczko jest mokre. - Twoje łóżko jest mokre? Trzeba w takim razie zmienić materac i pościel! - krzyknęła Anna i zerwała się z córką z posłania. Kristoff również wstał i ruszył za żoną. - Wasza wysokość, a co księżniczka tu robi o tej porze? - zapytała jakaś pulchna służąca. - Elizabeth ma chyba gorączkę. A, i w jej łóżku trzeba zmienić materac i pościel. - odpowiedziała szybko Anna. - Gorączkę? Trzeba wezwać lekarza! - rzekła z zakłopotaniem służka. - Nie! Znaczy się... tylko łóżko, dobrze? Pulchna kobieta lekko zdziwiona przytaknęła i ruszyła w kierunku pokoju małej księżniczki. - Mamusiu, a dlaczego nie przyjdzie lekarz? - zapytała słabo Eliza. - Bo mamusia wie co musimy zrobić. Na razie pójdziesz spać, dobrze? Dziewczynka ziewnęła i przytuliła się do mamy. Anna poczuła pieczenie w klatce piersiowej, więc odsunęła głowę Elizabeth na ramię. Kristoff spojrzał na nią. - Myślisz że... - zaczął, ale kobieta mu przerwała. - Jedziemy do trolli, teraz. ~*~ Kristoff - Ciekawe... - zamruczał Bazaltar głaszcząc Elizabeth po główce. Przy jego dotyku temperatura jej ciała spadała. - Co dokładnie? - zapytała Anna. - Eliza jest obdarzona niezwykłym darem. To dziwne, że ukazał się on dopiero teraz. Kristoff spojrzał z zakłopotaniem na żonę. Ta westchnęła i przygryzła wargę. - Emm, no tak w sumie to... W sęsie, my już... Znaczy Ellie, ona... ona się z tym urodziła. - wybełkotała. - To dlaczego o tym nie powiedzieliście? - zapytał troll spokojnym głosem. - Chyba trochę się bali... ja się bałam. Eliza po swoich narodzinach od razu zaczęła używać mocy. Nieświadomie. Sprawiała, że w pokoju podnosiła się temperatura, albo robiło się jaśniej. Pewnego dnia, ona... - Annie zaczął trząść głos, a oczy napełniły się łzami. - Podpaliła swój pokój. - dokończył Kristoff i objął partnerkę ramieniem. - Mogła zginąć! - szepnęła Anna, pociągając nosem. Bazaltar podrapał się chwilę po brodzie. Następnie położył dłoń na czole Elizabeth i zaczął coś mruczeć pod nosem. Po chwili odciągnął rękę od jej głowy, a wtedy... na jego dłoni wybuchł ogień, wokół którego wesoło latały wązki biało-złotego światła. Wszyscy patrzyli z zachwytem na to zjawisko. - To cała moc Elizy. - rzekł Bazaltar i pokazał ją Annie i Kristoffowi - Dość potężna jak na jej wiek, jednak z biegiem lat będzie się stawała jeszcze potężniejsza. - Jakie są dokładnie jej moce? - zapytał Kristoff. - Cóż, na razie najlepiej rozwinięte są ogień i światło. Jednak widać tutaj jeszcze umiejętność czytania w myślach, chociaż wydaje mi się, że podchodzi to pod światło. Czytanie w myślach to "rozświetlanie czyjegoś umysłu". Kristoff przytaknął i pomyślał chwilę. - Jak możemy sprawić, aby te moce nie były aż tak ogromne, znaczy się, aby były trochę większe dopiero później? Troll pomyślał chwilę, a następnie zamknął oczy i zaczął pomniejszać ogień, aż stał się tylko promykiem. - Zmniejszyłem jej moce, aby aktualnie nie były widoczne. - Zaraz, a co jeżeli będzie z nią tak jak z Elsą? Co jeżeli nie będzie w stanie ich kontrolować? - zapytała Anna. - Z wiekiem będą rosły, więc dopiero stopniowo będzie te moc odzyskiwać. Będzie uczyć się panować nad mocą od podstaw. - A w jakim wieku ta moc znów się pojawi? - Tego nie mogę powiedzieć. - rzekł Bazaltar i dotknął czoła Elizabeth, aby włożyć jej moc ognia z powrotem. Rodzice Elizy podziękowali i wrócili do pałacu. Teraz juz oboje wiedzieli, że ich córka jest wyjątkowa. ---- A co powiecie o tym rozdziale? Komentujcie c: Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania